Carnival Crusher
Carnival Crusher is a robot created by Thrackerzod (Mike Dawson) for Banter Wars: Series 2. It is an invertible, box-shaped robot with a frontal snowplow and a hammer weapon on either side. The hammer weapons swing together to meet in front of the snowplow. The skin features a picture of Mike Dawson, as seen in the intro of the game Darkseed 2. It first appeared in Banter Wars Series 1.5, winning the 4-way melee to qualify for Series 2. It later fought in the Second series of Banter Wars losing in the first round. Thrackerzod plans to retire Carnival Crusher following Series 2.5, entering an entirely new version into Series 3, Carnival Cruncher. Robot History Series 1.5 Carnival Crusher competed in episode 3 of Banter Wars: Series 1.5, in the 4-way Melee event against Evil Scaffolding, Nobbler and The Amalgamate. From the start, Carnival Crusher hammered away at Nobbler so much so that two of the walking legs from one side of the robot were broken off. However, Nobbler then broke off one of Carnival Crusher's hammers with its front nipping claw. Evil Scaffolding then accidentally immobilized Nobbler while trying to attack Carnival Crusher, after immobilizing The Amalgamate. After a while, Evil Scaffolding tried to claw away at the wheels of Carnival Crusher. Carnival Crusher and Evil Scaffolding push against each other trying to damage one another, Evil Scaffolding then loses on of its claws and the frame work damaged due to Carnival Crusher's remaining hammer. A glitch then flipped Evil Scaffolding upside down. With Evil Scaffolding having no srimech, Carnival Crusher won the battle, and with that, successfully qualified for Series 2. Series 2 In the first round of its heat it fought The Viral King and was expected to win. From the start Viral King came slamming into Carnival Crusher where it was instanly crushed by the duel hammers. The Viral King lost parts of its weapon and was severely dented while Carnival Crusher had lost one of its hammers in the process. The Viral King backs away but is chased by the Carnival Crusher, the two do a twirl with Viral King attacking the wheels. In a shocking turn of events, Carnival Crusher then drives directly into the pit, eliminating it from the tournament. Series 2.5 In Wiki Wars, Carnival Crusher was first put up against Series 2.5 rookie Hit & Run. The fight was over quickly, with Carnival Crusher's side-mounted hammers being ideally suited to destroy the spiked "crawler" system that moved Hit & Run. Carnival Crusher won by KO (and, following this, became the first robot to defeat new house robot Fat Knacker) and moved onto Round 2 where it faced Siren 3.0. Carnival Crusher came close to destroying her but Siren was able to defeat it. Carnival Crusher also appeared in the Sumo competition, matched up against newcomer Crocojaw, previous Sumo finalist Purple Penetrator, and The Follicle Challenger. As soon as the match began, Carnival Crusher flipped around and caught The Follicle Challenger between its hammers, blocking The Follicle Challenger's lifting spike with its plow and pounding it to pieces with its hammers. With The Follicle Challenger eliminated, Carnival Crusher then backs up directly off of the edge, removing itself from the Sumo competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Series Record *Series 1: Did not enter *Series 1.5: 4-Way Melee *Series 2: Heat B, Round 1 *Series 2.5: Wiki Wars Round 2, Sumo Qualifiers Category:Robots with unique weapons Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Series 2.5 competitors Category:Robots with hammers Category:Side event champions Category:4 Way Melee competitors Category:Debut in Series 1.5 Category:Invertable Robots Category:Robots with scoops Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots to have driven into the pit Category:Robots built by GameTechMods members Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:Robots to have defeated the Fat Knacker